


Stuck In The Middle With You

by sonofadeanwinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofadeanwinchester/pseuds/sonofadeanwinchester
Summary: Crappy day at work; first some moron runs into the back of your truck causing you to spill a whole coffee on your blouse; next you bend over a little too far and rip a huge whole in your skirt; then the elevator breaks down for God knows how long with two men who should be winners of America's Next Top Models; today was going to be a loooooong day.





	1. Hour One

I cursed under my breath as I stood in the floor to ceiling mirror at work. "Fuck." I whispered quietly. "Brand new shirt too." I shook my head and sighed as the wet paper towel tried its best to clean the coffee stain off my brand new white blouse. "Ugh, fucking, never again." My phone started to ring, the newest Beyonce song set as my best friend's ringtone. "Hello?"

Angela's chipper voice sang through the small device, "Good morning, (Y/N)!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hey."

She scoffed, "what's wrong, love? Having a bad day? It's only 8 AM."

I snorted, "bad's an understatement. Remember that blouse I just bought last week?" She hummed. "Spent $65 on this damn thing and dropped my whole fucking coffee order all over me this morning."

Angela sighed, "you have the worst of luck."

The door opened and a co-worker peeked her head through. "(Y/N), boss is looking for you."

"Ugh, fuck me. Listen, the bitch from hell is looking for me so I'll call you later, k?" My boss really wasn't that mean of a person but right now, at this exact moment, everyone was a bitch from hell. "Coming." I sighed once more throwing the soaked paper towel into the trashbin and walked briskly to the end of the hall where Mrs. Carter's office was. I knocked and she sang out a enter. I smiled "you wanted to see me?"

She nodded then her eyes got big as they landed on the full stain on my chest. "Yes, thank you for coming in. You know you have something on-." She stopped talking and pointed on her chest exactly where the stain was located.

I nodded, "yes, thanks. Traffic was terrible this morning and some asshat ran into the back of me, causing, well this. What's going on?"

She smiled and straighted her already perfect pencil skirt. "I hear you're going to Tampa for a few weeks. That's exciting."

I chuckled, "uh, yeah, taking vacation off to see my brother and his wife. She's pregnant with their first child."

She lightly laughed, "of course, family is a beautiful thing." She pointed at the chair. "Please sit."

As I bent over to sit, the skirt that became two sizes two small ripped straight up the back, openly a few inches to reveal my bright pink thong. "Jesus!"

Mrs. Carter stifiled a laughter and shook her head. "Perhaps you would like to go home for the rest of the afternoon, come back in tomorrow morning refreshed."

I laughed, "refreshed as in not a stained blouse and a skirt that actually fits me."

She nodded and chuckled, "might be the best for you. You've been doing excellent with your work and you're caught up on your projects for the week, I'm sure you can handle missing one day at the office."

I sighed and agreed. Going home and laying on the couch for the rest of the evening sounded heavenly right now. "Thank you, Mrs. Carter." She nodded and I stood, removing my sweater and wrapping it fashionably as possible around my waist. "Ugh, fuck me."

 **HOUR ONE**  

I gathered my belongings and headed straight for the elevator. I pressed the little white button and only waited a moment before the big silver doors opened wide revealing two beautiful men I've ever seen in my whole life. The blond headed one smiled and stepped to the side allowing me access to the back. The brunet man, stood on his cellphone, arguing with someone in another language. As the doors shut, he hung up and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The blond man spoke, his voice a deep sound but smooth as butter. "What's the deal?"

The brunet chuckled, "there is no deal, she backed out of it."

"What the hell man? She was suppose to have all of her shit out of there by tonight!" He sighed and shook his head. "We already avoided this conversation for months."

The brunet spoke again, his voice deep and husky. "I know man, she's being a total bitch right now." 

Then the elevator shook a bit and the lights flickered, then everything stopped moving. "What the hell?" I said as I looked around. I pressed a few buttons but nothing happened, as if the power had been shut off to the steel box.

The blond spoke, "god dammit, third time this month." He leaned against the walls and sighed. "Seb, you better just get comfortable, remember last time? We were stuck in here for almost six hours."

The brunet, now called Seb, sighed and growled under his breath. "Fuck."

I sank to the floor, making sure my sweater was covering the important bits and closed my eyes. A voice interuppted my thoughts. "I'm Chris and this is Sebastian."

I opened my eyes to see the blond man speaking to her, pointing a finger between himself and Sebastian. I nodded, "nice to know."

Sebastian laughed, "wow."

Chris chuckled as well, "rough day, eh?"

I snorted, "you have no fucking idea."

Chris shrugged, "Sebastian was talking to his cousin, who is also my ex-girlfriend, who isn't moving her shit out of our apartment because she decided she wants to stay and for me to find another place to live."

Sebastian laughed, this time at Chris's expense. "Dude, I told you when you started dating her to run away, she's insane." He looked at me, his eyes bluer than any ocean. "What happened to you? I'm sure you don't want to hear about Chris's love life." Then he smiled and I felt my stomach sink and my face fill with heat.

I shuttered out a breath. "Uh, well, some asshole bumper-ed my car today, spilling a full cup of coffee on this brand new blouse I just bought. I tried to wash it out but it made it spread. I went to sit in my boss's chair, bent over too far, and the whole ass crack of my skirt tore along with it. Hence the terrible 90s fashion statement of the sweater around my waist and now, my boss had sent me home to get some rest and I'm stuck in the elevator for God knows how long."

"Fuck, sounds rough." Sebastian nodded. "You work in this building?"

"No, I'm just here for fun." I rolled my eyes and when his brow furrowed, I snorted. "I'm kidding, sarcasm. Like ha ha funny."

Chris chuckled, "I thought it was kind of funny. Hey, Seb, you're not use to woman dishing it out, are ya?"

Sebastian snorted, "no because most of them are too busy checking themselves out in the goddamn mirrors."

I shook my head, "I hate woman who do that, like, get over yourself."

Sebastian's hand came out in a thank you gesture. "Thank you! Finally, a woman with some sense in her mind."

Chris smirked, "I'm sorry but I like it when a woman takes pride in what she looks like."

I snorted, "there's a difference between taking good care of your appearance and just being self-absorbed."

This comment forced a gut laugh from Sebastian. "Damn, girl, you are sassy."

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a loooooooong day.


	2. Hour Two

You know how they say time flies when you're having fun? Well, that wasn't what was happening with me. It had only been one fucking hour since this damn elevator broke down and the two Greek gods, now sitting on the floor, were arguing about whether or not this one girl they worked with had ever been laid. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "you guys are so fucking gross."

Chris laughed, "what's the matter sweetheart? Jealous we ain't talking about you?" While he spoke a few words came with a distinct accent; Boston.

I flipped him the finger. "Nah, not my cup of tea. What happened? Did Boston get sick of your sexist ass and kick you out?"

Sebastian chuckled under his palm and shifted so he was closer to me instead of Chris, who was now giving me the stink eye. "You picked up the accent."

I nodded, "obviously. Kinda like how I can tell that he," I pointed at Sebastian. "Comes from somewhere in Europe."

Sebastian nodded, thoroughly impressed. "Very good. Romania, actually."

Chris scoffed, rolling his blue eyes. "What? So your some kinda of accent genius or what?"

"No shit head, I've just traveled a lot and tend to recognize accents." I stood, fixing the sweater around my hips but not before Chris caught a glimpse at my underwear. "Stop staring you fucking perv."

Chris stood now, his tall height over powering my small frame. "What's the matter, love? Not liking the attention anymore?"

I push onto his hard chest and raised my brow. "Not from you, no. You're a gross, cocky, arrogant, prideful man who thinks of women as objects instead of actual beings and would like to fuck anything that has a heartbeat. So, no, I don't like the attention."

Chris's eyes turned a darker shade of blue and he licked his bottom lip. "I like a little challenge. I'm sure before we're out of here, you'll be on your knees just begging to suck my co-."

Sebastian stepped between us. "Okay, Chris, maybe tone it down a little? We just met the poor woman and she's already figured out all of your character, maybe leave a little for the imagination?"

I busted out laughed and leaned my head back on the cool wall. "Jesus, honestly, all of you fucking men are the same."

Sebastian crossed his arms, the thin layer of clothing threatening to bust at the seams. "What kind of men?"

I kept my eyes closed as I spoke. "The kind who had everything handed to them as children. Who either has Mommy or Daddy issues, probably Daddy. He left when you were just a little boy or stuck around just to fuck the maid. He ignored everything you ever came to accomplish like starting your own business or graduating from Oxford, most likely top of your class. Mommy left soon after she realized that Daddy didn't really need or _want_ her around and ended up marrying the pool boy who is two or three years younger than you and demands respect. Because of these ancient family issues, you have some kind of personal outlook on the world thinking that because your life was so fucked up for so long that maybe, just maybe, you might be able to get something from it now that you're a big fancy businessman. But deep down, you're just a sad little boy who wishes his dad gave two fucks about him growing up and for some reason wants to prove himself to the man that never gave a damn." I opened my eyes, lowered my head and smirked. "How did I do?"

Chris's face was a bright red, not with embarrassment but just pure rage. He clucked his tongue and sneered. "Pretty good for someone who grew up in a little town probably in Eastern Canada somewhere who never had any friends and decided to move to New York just to escape the nightmare of what your family was; a self righteous group who only believed that you were someone when you got hitched and had three kids. And by the way you're dressed and talking, it seems like you've either a; never been fucked in your life or b; no man is stupid enough to stand within thirty feet of your vicinity." 

That had struck a nerve and I could feel the tears piling in the back of my throat but I pushed them down refusing to even acknowledge that he had said everything to a tee. "Meh, not bad."

Sebastian licked his lips and stood between us, his back towards me. He smelt so good; like freshly cut grass, vanilla, mint and maybe cigarettes. "You're a smoker."

He turned and made a face, "how'd you know?"

I shrugged, "by the amount of scents you're wearing at this moment, I figured you either don't like to shower or a heavy smoker."

He winked and sighed. "You caught me. I don't usually smoke but when I do it's for a damn good reason."

Chris laughed, "like your dad missing your birthday for the fifteenth time and dearest mommy telling you her and Pablo, the pool boy by the way, are spending Christmas alone in the Hampton's again this year."

Sebastian's eyes grew dark and he chewed his cheek. "Fuck you man."

Chris scoffed, "fuck me? Fuck you!"

"What the hell did I do? You're one calling out shit about this girl's family and then telling her my fucking problems as if she doesn't have enough of her own."

I cleared my throat and chewed my lip. "I do have problems but I am a psychologist here for the company so if you wanna talk about i-."

"Oh, looky here, we have our selves a shrink for when we all go fucking mad in this fucking elevator." Chris snorted, clapping his hands slowly. "Just fucking great."

I marched over the small space between us and slapped him across the face. He looked at me stunned. "I've had enough of this bullshit from you. I don't give two shits about your damn problems with who Mommy is fucking and who Daddy is screwing. What I do care about is being treated like an actual human being instead of this thing you like to see as an object who will jack you off whenever you damn well feel like it. I'm not going to be stuck in this elevator with a complete jackass and I'll be damned if I get hurt by you. So, Mr Evans, fuck you." The last words came with another raised middle finger and stomp back to my corner of the elevator.

Sebastian came to my side and gently placed his hands on either side of my body, his blue eyes darting back and forth. "Hey, you okay? I know he can be a complete ass sometimes."

I scoffed, forcing the lump in my throat to go back to my stomach. "I'm fine."

He smiled, gentle. "No you're not. I studied psychology at Oxford, graduated top of my class by the way, and I know when woman are hurt. I studied woman for almost five years trying to figure out their brain patterns and the reason they react differently than men on certain things."

"Oh great, so you see us as toys too?" I had almost slapped him.

He shook his head, his brow furrowed. "Of course not, Chris may see females as just walking fuck dolls, but me; I think women are beautiful and full of life. I think that they are the superior gender and deserve more respect then they are given. Your gender is unique in so many ways, from the way you speak or don't speak or how you react. Your body language is so beautiful that even the smallest of things can completely change the way you want to perceive yourself. I respect you and women for that; so please. Just ignore him and talk, to me, if you want."

I could feel a tear slipping down my cheek and I swished it away before he could notice. This was going to be a looooooong day.


	3. Hour Three

Chris got tired of Sebastian and I talking so he was now laying, sprawled across the floor with his headphones on. "He's kinda of a dick, you know that, right?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I know he is."

I made a face at him, "then why stick with him?"

Sebastian shrugged, "he's like my brother. We've known each other since we were twelve."

"I'm guessing that's when you moved to America." 

He chuckled, "you really are good at reading people."

I wiggled my brows, "that's why they hired me here." I examined his attire, he was dressed casual enough, with dark denim jeans paired with a grey button up t-shirt. His arms covered with a resting open black leather jacket, his dark brown hair, gently placed in soft curls. He was handsome. "What do you do here, Sebastian?"

He gave me shy look and then chuckled, "remember earlier when you pinned Chris on the whole 'Daddy is the CEO of a company'?" I nodded, scared of his response. "Well, Daddy  _is_ actually CEO of this company."

I hit my palm on my face and laughed, "right! Makes sense  **STAN & SON**. I don't know why I didn't it together earlier."

He shrugged, "I mean, I rarely ever see him because he's either at the office or off on some business trip, but you know, he paid for me to go college and I've never gone without, so what's there to complain about?"

My heart hurt for him, the sadness that had flooded his eyes as he spoke of his father, completely crushed me. "I'm sorry."

He snorted, "for what?"

"For your Dad not being around as much. Growing up in a pretty large family and being close to my Dad, it hurts me to hear of others not being close to their parents."

He nodded, "well, he made that decision but I'm really close to my Mom."

I smiled, he watched my lips as I licked them under his gaze. "I'm glad to hear that."

Chris shifted in his sleep and I stopped speaking and sighed. "Why is he like that?"

Sebastian cracked up, "sleeping or just a bad person?"

I dipped my head in agreement, "the latter."

He smirked, "Chris had a tough childhood, growing up without his Dad around and his Mom way too focused on her career. Him and his siblings were basically raised by the nanny's. Mr. Evans didn't pay any mind to him until he was through Harvard and then Oxford, finally acknowledging his accomplishments. He graduated at top of his class from both universities but that still wasn't enough. When Chris turned 25, Mr Evans decided he wanted Chris to become a member of the company, basically take over so he could run around with his 'friends'."

I shook my head, my heart sad once more. "That's heart breaking."

He mumbled, "just wait." When he cleared his throat, a tear filled his eye. "Mr Evans passed away three months ago from a heart attack."

"Oh my god." Watching him sleep now, I could see why he was always being so defensive. But there is a difference between defensive and being a dick. "Makes sense now."

Sebastian smiled, a genuine one, it reached his ocean blue eyes. "I know he can be a lot to handle but-" he shrugged, "he's family."

I sighed, exhaustion taking over. "What about you?"

He rolled his eyes, "oh you don't want to hear my sob story."

"Of course, I find people from outside of North America so interesting." I laughed and he signaled a yes with a salute.

"Okay, well, I was born and raised in Constana, Romania. We lived there during the communist era, making it difficult. We eventually escaped to Austria where I lived for a few years but when my Mom was offered a job as a dean of a school in New York, we moved here when I was twelve. Been living here ever since and I love waking up everyday to the busy city." He smiled tight.

"Do you miss it? Romania I mean?"

He shrugged, "some days are harder than others, like everything, but mostly, no. I probably wouldn't even be able to speak the language if my mother hadn't kept it fresh in me all these years."

I gasped, "you can speak it?"

He scoffed, "of course."

I smirked, "say something."

He laughed, his head leaning against the wall. "I don't know what to say."

I giggled, "anything is fine." 

He pondered for a second before the smooth words fell off his tongue. "Ai ochi frumosi."

I blushed almost instantly, not having any idea what he had said but it was beautiful. "What's that mean?"

He stared into my eyes, "it means 'you have beautiful eyes'."

I chuckled nervously, "thank you."

He scooted closer, "I mean it."

I didn't know what to do so I stood up, walked away as far as I could and shifted weight between my legs. He stood and crossed his arms. "I make you nervous."

"Pfft, no."

"I'm a psychology major, remember? I can tell when you change feelings. Besides, we've been in this damn elevator together for three hours with barely ten feet between us." He winked.

My stomach did a somersault and I sighed. "Fair enough. You do make me nervous, I'll admit, but it's only because-."

"Because you're lonely and haven't had a proper relationship in, three years? You've been out on dates and had the occasional one night stand but nothing too serious? So when a man of my looks and character, not to be cocky, shows interest or kindness towards you, you shut down and get nervous." He wasn't being a dick about it, just simply stating what was true.

I nodded, "you read me like a book."

He laughed, "part of my charm I guess."

I sighed and walked back over, sitting in my spot beside him. "I got hurt really bad last time I was with someone, we had been dating for almost three years and he cheated on me with my best friend. I had planned a trip to Dublin, Ireland on a leap year. Because that's the only day it's acceptable for a woman to purpose, which is ridiculous I think." He nodded in agreement. "Anyway, three days till our flight was planned to leave and I come home from work to find them fucking in my bed. My best friend since childhood and my boyfriend of three years."

He scoffed, "Fucking idiot."

I chuckled, "well, needless to say, I was pissed. I was _passed_ pissed, I was on a revenge streak so I called up his parents, aunts and uncles, his cousins, his whole damn family and told them what had happened between us. His mother broke out into a fit of tears and his father called his less than a man"

"Jesus, remind me not to get on your bad side." He snorted.

"Yeah, well, just don't fuck my best friend in my bed." I snickered. "Anyway, I ended up going to Dublin for three weeks and had that best of times there by myself. I met some locals who showed me around the city. They took me on trains to smaller cities, my favorite was Belfast."

He smiled, his head tilting to the side. "Your eyes are sparkling."

I rolled them, "they are not."

He nodded, touching my arm lightly. I literally felt a current of electricity pass from his fingers to my skin. "Seriously. When you talked about the cities, your whole face just blew up with happiness."

I smiled shyly, darting my eyes from his gaze. He took his fingers, placing them gently under my chin and forced my eyes to look at him. "You're beautiful and when you talk about something that you love, it makes other people love it too. Like, I really want to go to Ireland now and just do tourist stuff."

I laughed, "it's pretty surreal over there."

He held my face in place as he leaned forward, his lips inches from mine. Just as he was about to kiss me, Chris stirred and started laughing. "Jesus, I'm asleep for what, an hour, and you already made a move on him? God Almighty, woman, have some pride."

And just like that, they biggest dickhead in all of the world, ruined probably the biggest moment of my love life ... maybe ever.


	4. Hour Four

"When are they gonna fix this damn elevator?" Sebastian kept glancing at me as I sat on the floor, my nose engrossed in a book. "What are you reading?"

I looked up for a second to get connection with those blue oceans and under his intense gaze, my face flood with blood. "Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell."

He laughed, "that's an actual thing?" He rolled his eyes. "Is it good?"

I nodded, "should be, I've read it now five times."

"Jesus woman, you don't get out much do you?" Chris spoke from his relaxed position on the floor across from me. He smirked, "makes total sense though. No man in his right mind is gonna wanna be in a room with you."

Sebastian chuckled, "I love being in the same room with her."

Chris snorted, "that's only because you think you're gonna get your wanker wet."

Sebastian made a face, "you're a fucking dick, you know that. You ever think that maybe I enjoy her company? That I like being in a room with someone who isn't all plastic surgery and elementary level of IQ?" He smiled at me then continued. "And that's not even the women."

I busted out in a fit of laughter, "oh god. I can only imagine the things you have seen!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "you know what? You wouldn't even know what to do if he made a move on you right now. Have you ever kissed a man? Like  _really_ kissed a man? Like kissed him so he instantly got hard from your lips?" I cocked a brow at him. He sneered, "didn't think so."

I stood to my feet and walked over to him, I was short enough to reach his chest but I glared at him through my lashes. "You probably don't get turned on by women, do you? If a woman was to do this,-" I turned so my ass was touching his crotch and I slowly dragged it across his body, making it dreadfully slow. "Or maybe this." I turned to face him, my hands running up and down his body, my fingertips doing dance down to his belt, slowly undoing them. He gasped and I laughed. "It's still early, always good for surprises."

When I turned around, Sebastian's eyes were dark, dark as the night, his lip between his teeth. His face dripped of lust and he winked at me. I blushed and walked back over to my spot, sitting down and grabbed my book again. He sat down beside me and I could feel his eyes draping over my body. He leaned in close, whispering. "You can't just do that to a man and walk back here, sitting that pretty little ass down and not expect a reaction."

I chuckled, winking at him. "I was proving a point."

He slid closer, his hand resting on my knee. "He may have not gotten hard from that, but Jesus, I need a cold shower, ASAP."

I looked at him and he tugged on his lip again with his teeth. I glanced down at his crotch quickly, it was a fucking tent down there. I squeezed my thighs together at the thought of him doing all kinds of things to me. I pulled my lip between my teeth and caught his gaze again. He wasn't looking anywhere else but my eyes. "Chris is here."

Chris laughed, "If you two wanna fuck in the elevator, by all means, go ahead. I'm always up for a good show." He winked and licked his bottom lip quickly.

"And just like that, I'm not in the mood anymore. Thanks, you bastard." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Give me your cellphone." I pulled it out of my purse and handed it to him. He entered his number and name, texting himself my information. "Thanks doll."

He checked his phone and smirked, his fingers flying over the screen. My phone dinged and I glanced at the screen.

 **SEB** : All the things I wanna do to you right now, in this elevator, are shattered because of that fucking six foot two man.

I laughed out loud and typed back.

 **ME** : What kind of things, sugar?

He glanced at me, his eyes going wide.

 **SEB** : Like lay you flat on this floor and eat your pussy like it's the last supper.

I released a breath i didn't know I had been holding.

 **ME** : Damn that six foot two man.

 **ME** : What else? I mean, I'm always down for some little 'take out' but that can't be all that money can buy.

 **SEB** : After I'm done eating you out, I'll slowly fuck you, having you scream my name until you come. Slowly and beautifully.

I gulped and he chuckled. "You heard that didn't you."

He winked and typed again.

 **SEB** : I make you nervous.

 **ME** : You're making me all sort of things at the moment.

 **SEB** : I glad I can turn you on just by texting.

 **ME** : You can turn me on just by being alive. Have you seen yourself? You're like a fucking Greek god or something.

 **SEB:** Is it bad to say that I never want them to fix this elevator?

 **ME** : But that means we'll be stuck here forever with ... him.

 **SEB** : Okay, fair enough. Rain check on the 'dinner'?

I looked over at him and winked. "You bet."

 


	5. Hour Five

It was turning into the fifth hour of being stuck in this elevator and I was starting to get a little claustrophobic. I rolled my eyes and tried taking slow breaths. Chris had stripped his suit coat and dress shirt, his white undershirt the only thing remaining. I avoided his gaze because, well, he was built really,  _really_ well. I hated the idea of me finding his the slightest bit attractive. His shirt was three times too small, his pecks and biceps threatening to burst through the thin fabric. Sebastian had managed to keep his clothing on, for the time being. It was getting warmer every passing minute and his thick brown hair was damp at the front and back. He had his eyes shut and his head leaning against the wall across from me, our feet barely touching. He opened one eye and saw me staring and smirked. I blushed and looked away, my eyes focusing on a spot on the floor.

Suddenly, Sebastian's phone rang. "Oh fuck."

Chris looked at him, his head cocking to the side. "What?"

He shook his head, "it's Catherine."

"Seriously? Does the girl ever move on?"

I made a face, "ex-girlfriend of yours?"

He chewed his lip, "not really."

I cocked a brow, "currently girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "not really."

I scoffed, "then what the fuck is she Sebastian?"

Chris laughed, "now I'm no psychology major, but that sounds like jealously."

I flipped him the finger, "Seb, answer me."

He avoided my gaze and then locked eyes with me, his brow furrowing. "She's not my girlfriend because-" clearing his throat, he continued. "Because she's my fiancee."

"Ho-ly shit." I stood and felt my stomach turning. "You fucker!"

Chris made a face, "okay, I'm lost."

Sebastian stood and came to my side, "listen, I know I should have told you but-."

"You have no room for 'but's' in this situation, Sebastian. You have a fucking fiance and you still talked to me like that? What, leading a poor girl on get's you going? Is that what it is?"

He shook his head, his blue eyes pleading. "That's not what this is." He ran a hand down his face. "I tried breaking up with her but she won't take no for an answer."

I scoffed and my eyes rolled automatically. "When?"

"When what?"

I cocked a brow, "when did you try breaking up with her?"

He licked his lips nervously. "yesterday."

"Holy fucking Christ." I turned my back from him and the tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. "I need you to get away from me now."

Chris stood there, his arms opened in front of him, confusion etched into his features. "What the fuck is going on?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and faced his best friend. "I never thought I could or would meet someone who I connect with so quickly. I thought that all the women out there, that I could have a potential relationship with, were all the same. The tall, blonde, thin as a stick, bimbos who are only with me because of my status or because my dad is .. whatever. But, then I found (Y/N) and I connected with her instantly. I felt a rush of electricity when she touched me, my stomach lunged into my throat, my heart beat going a thousand miles an hour. But, because I fucked up and lead her on knowing that Catherine was home waiting for me even though I don't have the same feelings for her, it kills me. I don't know what to do here and I fucked up my chance of being with her."

Chris smirked, "I'm sorry I asked."

I was turned towards the elevator, my face resting in the corner, silent tears falling down my face. I grabbed my cellphone and tried making a call. It flashed low battery, the screen going black. "Fuck!"

Chris came to my side, "so, my sweet little naive girl, you got lead on by the Stan here and you're heart broken, sulking in the corner, screaming profanities for whatever reason. I sound like the best option here, don't I?" He dragged his fingers down my bare arms lightly and whispered. "I have a good idea of what we can do to pass the remaining time."

I turned around, my face contorting into pure rage and clocked him right in the jaw. "Fuck you! Fuck you both! Get me out of this elevator so I don't have to look at your stupid ugly mugs ever again."

Chris held his jaw and refocused his eyes. "You fucking punched me."

"Yeah, because you fucking deserved it, you pervert." I grabbed the cellphone from Sebastian's hands and dialed 911. The operator picked up and I spoke smoothly. "Hello, my name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and I worked for Stan & Son. I've been stuck in an elevator for almost five hours. We ran out of battery until now. Can you please send help?" 

"How many people are with you, Miss?"

I sighed, "there is three including myself."

"Their names?"

I rolled my eyes, "Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan, one being the Son in the company."

I could hear her typing, "And you are located at Stan and Son right now?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hold tight, I'm sending a rescue team to you."

I threw the phone back at Sebastian and plopped down on the floor, my eyes squeezed shut. Chris broke the silence, "I can't believe you punched me."

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd have sex with you."

He scoffed, "I'm probably the best you're ever going to get, so you should take the opportunity."

"Oh. My. God. You cocky son of a bitch." I shook my head. "I would rather die than ever kiss you let alone have sex with you. You're like a walking AIDs commercial."

Sebastian's eyes got really big and he chuckled. "She's not wrong, you have slept with  _a lot_ of women, Chris."

He scoffed, hurt that his best friend sided with me. "So, what's wrong with get action? I'm only going to be young once. And when you look like me, I don't even have to ask for it."

Sebastian sighed, "well, I mean, apparently, I'm pretty good looking too and I'm not fucking every women that I come in contact with. I actually give two shits about who I have sex with."

Chris rolled his eyes, "oh, boo-hoo. Write a goddamn book."

I stared at Chris, "have you ever actually cared for someone when you had sex?"

He shrugged, "enough to fuck this good."

"Okay, have you ever 'made love; to someone?"

"I fucked them good, I just told you."

I shook my head, "having sex and making love are two completely different things."

Sebastian nodded, staring directly at me. "Agreed."


	6. Hour Six

Even after calling for help, it was an hour before I felt disgusted to be in the same area as these two men. Sebastian kept trying to make conversation with me, mostly apologizing. I refused to answer, refused to look in his general direction. He spoke again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, (Y/N). But, in my defense, we've only known each other for six hours."

I snarled, shaking my head. "Fine, good point, but what about those things you said to me?"

He shrugged, "all still so true."

I scoffed, "I wouldn't let you near me if my life depended on it."

He rolled his eyes, "you can't mean that."

I raised a brow, snorting. "You're kidding, right? Good joke, Sebastian."

He sighed, deep. "I'm not kidding. I'm sorry that she had to come and ruin everything between us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, the stranger, up until five hours ago that I was engaged but broke it off. I'm sorry that I didn't open myself up to you like a damn book and let you read every single on of my thoughts."

"Whatever." I scoffed, resting my head on my knees.

\---

All I could do without going completely insane was counting that little squares on the carpeted floor. After counting them almost thirty times, I've discovered that there is two hundred and thirty seven squares. Four of which can make up a smiley face if you tilt your head to the left and squint. Six others shaped like a deer, two made a dove and twelve looked like a dead body. I sighed in boredom and rolled my eyes. It had been an hour and a half since I called and still nothing. "You know, I thought maybe saying who I was stuck with in this hole would've made the rescue team go a little faster but turns out they don't give two fucks about you either."

Chris growled, "fuck you lady."

I chuckled, "you tried that and it landed you a punch in the face."

Sebastian sighed, now across from me, his legs folded. "Can't we talk about this? Lord only knows how long we'll be in here."

I shook my head, "there's nothing to talk about."

He threw his hands in frustration. "Can't you see that I'm sorry!"

I nodded, "I can see and understand that you're sorry."

He whispered, "then why can't you forgive me?"

I scoffed, "honestly, I'm over it."

Running hands through his hair and he laughed, not because it was funny. "I actually thought I could've had a future with you; you're beautiful, intelligent, funny and know how to stand your ground."

Chris laughed, "you left our a total bitch."

Sebastian shook his head, "she's not a total bitch. This would be so much easier if she was but she's not, so."

Chris snorted, "you don't see it because you think you love her."

I rolled my eyes, "he doesn't love me. He loves the idea of being with me because he's scared and lonely. And because I'm the only other company he's had in six hours."

Chris furrowed his brow, "so?"

"So ... if it was someone else in here other than myself, he'd probably feel the exact same way about them."

Sebastian shook his head, "not true."

I chuckled, a dark sound. "True. Because you are looking for something to distract yourself with other than being stuck in this tin box with a dickhead for a best friend, you've wrapped your mind around the concept that you have feelings for me, which you don't. You like the idea of having a female companion in your wake because it gives you the chance to feel like a real man, to prove yourself worthy."

He snarled, "not true!"

I ran a hand over my skirt, "just save yourself the trouble and pretend like I'm not here."

He made a face, shaking his head. "I can't do that."

I laid down, my back towards him. "Well, fucking try because I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Hour six and it still ended with heartbreak. Yay me.

 


End file.
